


A Thousand Times No

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, I don't know why I like Springer being boring so much, at least that's the pairing in Sideswipe's head, but I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer fails to give a care. This annoys Sideswipe more than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times No

“Come on,” Sideswipe whined. “Seriously, what do I have to do here?”

“You could go away.” Springer didn’t even look up. Instead, he kept his attention on the rifle he was currently cleaning. Sideswipe wanted to smack it out of his hands. Why did someone with a helicopter alt-mode even need a rifle?

“I’m not sure if you’ve properly understood the situation, here. This is a serious offer. You’ve probably heard stuff about how we’re pranksters, and that would be correct, but I can assure you that this isn’t one.”

Springer made a non-committal grunt in reply. Then: “You could try asking Hot Rod. Seems the sort of thing he’d like.”

“I don’t _want_ Hot Rod.” The worst part was that Sideswipe could physically feel himself becoming more and more like a sparkling throwing a tantrum at each uninterested rebuff. This was new and uncomfortable territory for him. He simply was not used to the notion that there were mechs he would like to interface with that did not share his feelings. “And Sunny’s had him twice, anyway.”

The infernal polishing paused. Success! Well, partially. Springer still wasn’t looking at him. 

“Yeah, just think about it,” Sideswipe purred. In all fairness it had thrown him that Sunstreaker came back for a second round, too. Evidently there was something more than a loud mouth and louder paintjob to the small racer. 

Not that it mattered, because Sideswipe wasn’t his brother and thus wasn’t interested.

“Come on, I bet we can out-do ‘em, huh? What do you say?”

“No.”

“ _Frag_ you!” Sideswipe burst out. “What kind of loser spends all day in the armoury anyway?”

“I like it,” Springer said, enragingly calm. “It’s nice and quiet.” Hint, hint.

Quiet was boring.

Okay. Calm down. So he didn’t want to interface. Whatever. Sideswipe could deal with that, for now.

“All right,” he said, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Fine, I get it. So how about the other thing?”

“That’s even worse.”

“Seriously?!” Sideswipe said, aghast. The interfacing he could understand, if disagree with, but this? “What is wrong with you? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, here!”

“Ask Blades.”

" _Blades?_ " Sideswipe nearly recoiled at the offhand suggestion. “That jerk? The one time I managed to be alone with First Ai – I mean, no, Blades doesn’t deserve this.” 

Not to be the co-creator of ‘Copter-Karate! 

The thought had kept Sideswipe up at night, planning everything and working out new moves he could try, but sitting and dreaming was no match to the real thing. He’d been so sure that Springer, a proper soldier, would agree to help create a new technique to use against the Decepticons. Well, one Decepticon, but Vortex wouldn’t know what hit him. It was time to strike fear into the sparks of other aerial ‘Cons the way Seekers knew by now to avoid Sideswipe and his brother at all costs. Even Skyfire had tentatively agreed to help when it came to the larger triple-changers, and he was a downright pacifist. Sideswipe idly wondered if reporting Springer for failing to help in the war effort would just make things worse. Probably, given his luck.

“Obviously you just need a little time to consider my proposals,” he eventually decided. Springer, no stranger to incessant pestering, rolled his optics. 

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
